Homecoming
by Ravenia
Summary: In the aftermath of Awakenings and his kin's betrayal, Teagan and Neria try to find a place where they can be happy and together.  Conclusion of Threshold/Crossing Over.
1. Chapter 1

This is the continuation of the story I began in Threshold and Crossing Over. If you haven't read those I recommend reading them first as this won't make much sense otherwise. I know there were other companions available in the game but for the purposes of my narrative, Neria recruited only Anders and Nathaniel. As always my thanks to Xanderpein for his help with the male perspective in my tales and Cadsuane for her top notch editing skills. And a thank you to Bioware for their marvelous characters. I own none of them, just borrowed them for my story.

* * *

Chapter One

After two months of separation, sitting next to Teagan and holding his hand felt really good to Neria. They were camping beside the road between the arling and Denerim known as the Pilgrim's Path. Full tummies and a couple of warm pints of ale for everyone not on watch made the odd mixture of nobles, soldiers and Grey Wardens comfortable and amiable with each other.

The only greeting she had experienced without any conflicting emotions marring it was that from Muffin, her mabari. The kennel master could barely contain him and finally gave up when Muffin saw Neria. Happily he ran to her, and jumped on her, placing his huge paws on her shoulders, his big tongue licking away her tears of happiness. Now Muffin lay as close as he could to his mistress, one paw on her foot.

The huge, colorful pavilion behind them seemed spacious to Neria, especially after spending the entirety of the Blight in small camps pitched where they found space to do so. To Neria, it seemed almost as if the woman carried the comforts of a palace with her wherever she went.

"So you were really coming all the way to Amaranthine for me?" Neria asked Teagan.

"_I _was. Bann Regina's brother, Evan is a templar in the chantry there. She's been worried and she seeks word on him. We also want to get some casualty lists to take back to Denerim to families. And we're going to distribute goods if people need them. I imagine with an actual darkspawn threat up here, they're needed?"

"Evan, young man in his early twenties, dark hair, green eyes?" Neria asked.

"Yes, have you any news of him?" Regina asked.

"He's fine. Most of the people took shelter in the chantry when the darkspawn attacked the city. He helped defend the civilians and fought off a number of the horde."

Giggling, relief flooding her face, Regina wiped a tear from her eye. "That definitely sounds like Evan. Thank you for this news, I've been so worried. I have to go see him."

"As for the goods you bring, we definitely need them. With the recent stranglehold lifted off the trade routes, things have eased up some, but there are far too many still starving. And I'll have to see what can be done about Vigil's keep."

"I'll help, Neria. Drew can watch over Rainesfere for a little while."

"Well, that's for later. As for me, I'm worn out for the night. I'm off to bed."

Neria rose and stretched, feeling happier than she had in months. Moving behind him, she wrapped her arms around Teagan's neck and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll be in our bedroll…don't keep me waiting. We have a lot of lost time to make up for." Then she let her warm breath feather over his ear.

Rising and stretching, he took her hand, affected a theatrical yawn and grinned. "Well, I'm just completely tired out, too. Good night, Regina, Nathaniel."

"Yes, well, Commander, don't be so 'tired' you keep me up half the damn night from the noise of your 'sleeping,'" Nathaniel called after them.

She giggled, tipsy, but she was so happy it wouldn't have mattered. Just being with Teagan again was enough to make her drunk with joy. They walked side by side, his arm around her waist, steadying her.

He led the way to the area partitioned off for them and pulled back the thick curtain to let her step inside, then let it drop behind them. The darkness around them was nearly complete. Within the small space she felt cozy and warm, as if they were the only two in camp. The thick curtains should afford them some privacy as long as they were quiet.

"Wait," she whispered, putting a hand on his chest. "Is there a lamp? I've wanted to see you so much I don't want to miss a moment with you."

"Lamp…yes?" She heard him moving around in the small space and retrieving something, then bringing it to her.

She whispered the word of power and a light glow emanated from the lamp as the wick caught flame. In the glow, she saw his face lit up, the angular planes shadowed, the eyes bright with an almost childlike wonder. Her magic was always a source of mystery and awe to him. He was the first mundane she had met who wasn't afraid of her gift.

"There, that's better," she whispered, her palm cupping his cheek. "I've missed this face."

Hanging the lamp from a hook above them, he turned to face her.

She unbuttoned his tunic and slipped her hands inside, running her fingers along his skin, reveling in the feel of him under her hands. Leaning in, she kissed his chest, teasing him with her tongue. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him just over his Adam's apple the way she had in his dream. His arms went around her and then fell to his sides in disappointment.

"I can't feel you through this armor," he sighed.

"We'll just have to remedy that then," she said.

She started unbuckling the mail tunic, but he put his hands over hers. Puzzled, she looked at him.

"Let me," he said. Smiling, he began undoing the fastenings. "I've never seen such beautiful armor before. Or perhaps it's the woman wearing it who makes it so."

Pleased at the compliment, she couldn't help blushing.

She lifted her arms so he could pull the chainmail tunic over her head. He hefted it, obviously impressed with the quality, and then placed it on a stool nearby.

He ran his fingers along the skin of her throat and over the collar bone, touching the little pendant that dangled into her cleavage. Looking into eyes that were a deep blue in the light of the lamp, she knew, from the look in them, thoughts of armor were already flittering out of his head. He pushed back the cloth of her leather padding and bared her skin to him.

"Maker's breath," he whispered, looking at her.

She shivered a little and pulled her arms up—afraid it was her scars he looked at. Then he took her hands in his and pulled them away and shook his head at her. He kissed the fingers curled around his hands.

"Don't," he pleaded. "I've missed looking at you, too."

Letting go of her hands to reach out to her, he touched her soft skin. His fingers traced the scar of the injury that had brought them closer. Only a small line remained now to remind them of those frightening hours before the healer came. He kissed it, his lips moving to the peak of one breast, pulling the nipple into his mouth and brushing his tongue along it. Gasping softly in response, her arms went around him, her body arching into his touch.

He kissed her tummy, his fingers caressed her sides, tickling her and making her shiver in delight. She felt his hands come to the buckle of the belt holding her trousers up and loosed that, tugging them down over her hips, his hands caressing her curving, tight little buttocks.

"Teagan, wait…let me sit down," she gasped.

She settled down on the bedroll and he pulled off her boots, and then eased her pants off as well. His own garments fell beside hers on the floor and then he joined her on their bedding, his long body covering hers.

* * *

The sunlight peeking in through the seam of the tent crossed Teagan's eyes and woke him early. He looked over at the woman beside him and smiled, remembering their reunion. Their bodies were still entwined from lovemaking most of the night. He had gotten little sleep before dawn came, but Teagan didn't mind.

He bent to the soft curve of her throat and placed a kiss there, nuzzling her skin and kissing his way to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Giggling sleepily, she put her arm around him to snuggle him close to her, her leg wrapping around his.

Brushing her cheek with his fingers, he marveled again at how smooth and soft her skin was. He smiled and kissed her hooded eyes, the tip of her nose.

"Good morning, love," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, morning, love," she murmured in response.

Though she didn't open her eyes, she did smile sleepily when he kissed her full lips.

_She loved him_. Teagan couldn't remember when he had been this happy. Days ago he had set out, miserable and worried and today everything was different.

He heard the sounds around them as the camp began to wake up and contemplated waking the woman in his arms for one last tumble before starting their day. Then, he decided against it, kissing her cheek and slipping out of her embrace to sit up.

"We have a lot to do, love," he said, quietly.

"Mmm, not right now, we don't," she countered, pulling at his arm.

He chuckled. "Are you trying to entice me back to bed, little minx?"

"Maybe. I don't want to get up just yet. It felt good lying beside you again."

Yawning, she sat up finally and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, stroking under her arm. It did feel good having her close to him again.

* * *

They approached Vigil's Keep. The walls were a shambles, but there were places where they had actually held. Granite was tough stone and the keep had been reinforced with dwarven skill.

There were survivors here and the slow process of reorganizing had already begun. Varel had died in the siege. Captain Garevel had survived, as he had been in Amaranthine, defending the city when the keep was attacked and would be taking over as seneschal for the Wardens.

Though the invaders had broached the walls, they had been driven back and completely routed. And though there were skirmishes with stragglers, it was mostly peaceful in Amaranthine now.

The long, slow process of rebuilding could begin again.

As the only other Grey Warden in Amaranthine at the moment, Nathaniel accompanied Bann Regina and her escort on to the city. Neria remained with Teagan at the keep.

Wade and Herron were still alive, and ready to help repair and equip those soldiers left alive.

Neria was glad to see Alec, a sheepherder who'd been caught for theft, alive still. She had conscripted him to the army and allowed him to pay back his debt in service to the Crown. He had acquitted himself bravely during the battle and won a knight's title for himself.

In the next five months, the keep slowly began to show improvement.

Teagan proved invaluable to her, as Neria had little expertise in the running of a keep. He organized reconstruction efforts and prepared Vigil's keep for the day it would be a fully functional keep again. Going over the household accounts with Mistress Woolsey, he organized funds and distributed goods to the troops and neighboring farms.

For her part, Neria focused on security, ensuring the keep was brought back up to fighting standards, keeping the darkspawn at bay and organizing the other Grey Wardens. Anders returned from the Circle of Magi, Nathaniel from Amaranthine and a dozen young recruits volunteered, fresh and eager to engage the enemy.

As Warden-Commander, Neria was considered the Arlessa of Amaranthine and as such, when the after harvest Landsmeet drew near, she prepared for the journey to Denerim. The afternoon before she was to go, a messenger arrived with a letter from Weisshaupt.

She was released from her duties as Warden-Commander.

"What does this mean, Neria?" Teagan asked, when she told him.

"It means that for now, according to this letter, Nathaniel is in charge. I guess maybe they rethought putting an _elven mage_ in a position of power over man."

"I know you really enjoyed being Warden-Commander, Neria. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "I'll look on this as an extended vacation—maybe even an early retirement. We can go to Denerim for the Landsmeet, and then back to Rainesfere?"

Smiling, he moved to hold her. "I've missed home. Wherever you're happy, love, I'm happy."


	2. Chapter 2

10

Chapter Two

When he heard the news, Nathaniel protested. "But, Commander, _you're _the Commander, not I." It was almost a plea.

"Oh, hush, Nathaniel, you'll be just fine in the job. The First Warden thinks that perhaps by putting a nobleman in the position, it may stabilize things in the arling. It was too much to ask, I think, to expect the nobles to accept me as Arlessa of Amaranthine even if I am the one who ended the Blight. Teagan and I will be going with you to Denerim for the Landsmeet so you won't be alone."

"It's not going to be easy. My father angered a lot of people, not just the Couslands."

"I won't lie to you, it won't be easy. But people will learn that you aren't your father, though you'll probably have to prove that more than once." She looked at Teagan who nodded slightly. "You'll have Teagan and me…."

Bann Regina, who had remained in Amaranthine to be close to her brother, also stepped forward, and tucked her hand in Nathaniel's arm. That she stayed for more than just familial reasons was evident to Neria from the way she'd been looking at him.

"And you'll have me," she affirmed. "And when people get to know you, you'll have other supporters."

"Alistair is a fair man. He killed Loghain, but he didn't visit his outrage on Anora. He won't punish you for the sins of your father."

Anders looked up from dangling a string in front of Ser Pounce-a-Lot and frowned.

"What, he's going to be in charge now? Oh, Maker, now I'll have to stare at _his_ arse everywhere we go! Can't you…protest? Rebel? Make picket signs? Something?"

"You and your jokes…." Neria replied, frowning.

"He's not joking this time," said Nathaniel. "I don't want this position. And he does stare at your arse."

"Wha…what?" she gasped, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"What? Well, it's a lot more pleasant staring at yours than his!" Anders said, defensively.

Then he swallowed and made a dash for the door, followed by the outraged Hero of Ferelden.

* * *

Bann Regina's estate in Denerim had been restored at last and Teagan was glad to have someplace besides Eamon's estate or the inn to stay in. The rage that had consumed him at Eamon's betrayal was still as hot as it had been the day he had learned of it and he had no eagerness to confront his brother.

Sorting through her mail, Regina found several invites to salons next week and clucked her tongue in dismay.

"And me with nothing to wear but last year's fashions," she sighed. "Well, that simply won't do. Come, Neria we must get you some things for the season as well."

He wasn't sure she really cared from the frown she leveled on the woman. Her attire usually consisted of a tunic and trousers, mage robes and, of late, the armor Wade had made for her. Teagan knew such things suited his lover, but for the noblewoman who was their host, such practicality was unthinkable. Even if it was frivolous, Regina took her role as trendsetter seriously. Since she was one of the richest banns in Ferelden, she could afford to pamper herself.

"You have a pretty figure," said Regina, assessing Neria as if she were inspecting a racehorse. "Good bone structure, nice coloring, I love your eyes. Oh, Teagan, I see now why you fell so hard for this one."

From the expression on Neria's face, Teagan felt the time to intervene had come. He walked over and put his arms around her, holding her hands down at her sides and nuzzled the back of her ear.

"And very happy I am to have fallen under her spell," he murmured. Then, softly in her ear, "Bear with her, love. She means well and she's smarter than that superficial attitude would convey. Let her guide you. She's a powerful woman to have on your side in Denerim."

"All right, Teagan, I'll trust her for your sake, but I swear if she tries to put a feed bag on me and put me 'out to pasture' I'll melt her face off."

She disengaged herself from Teagan's arms and regarded her hostess. "Where do we go? I've never been anywhere that makes clothes. Unless, you count the mage robes you can buy in the Wonders of Thedas shop."

"Go? Oh, no, no, no! _They _come to _me!" _She giggled.

Nathaniel leaned over to him and whispered in Teagan's ear. "We'd best get out of here. I remember when my mother would do this. It's best to just stay out of their way."

Watching Regina lead his lover off to one of the other rooms, Teagan shrugged.

"I think they kind of forgot us anyway," he said.

* * *

At the Gnawed Noble, they found most of the tables in the front room were occupied. Loren and his crowd were dominating two tables and harassing the staff. Arl Bryland and Bann Alfstanna, as inseparable as always, were at their usual table on the back wall. Bryland's teenage daughter sat next to her father looking as bored as she could possibly be.

Bann Sighard was talking with Bann Ceorlic and a couple of the older banns at another table. He was regaling anyone who would listen about his new grandbabies' latest achievements as if no other babies before them had ever done the same. Most of those present were letting him get away with it, shooting smiles of amused indulgence at the doting grandfather behind his back.

There were tables in the back room where the mercenaries usually hung out and Teagan saw something he never expected. Sitting, arm in arm with some of the rougher men in here, drinking a tankard of ale and singing off key and as loudly as they, was Alistair. He was dressed in a simple homespun tunic and trousers and a grey cloak, but it was definitely the king.

Three palace guards stood nearby, two with stoic faces trying not to break discipline. The third, an older gentleman was trying to convince the tipsy king to stop drinking and leave the tavern.

Alistair spotted Teagan and grinned boyishly, standing and walking not too steadily toward them.

"Bann Teagan! Maker's breath! It's good to see you. Maybe that ole stick in the mud, Eamon, will perk up a bit now that you're here. How have you been?"

Assailed by the strong odor of ale wafting from the young man, Teagan turned his head. It was evident he had been here a while, drinking. Teagan pulled him to a table and set him down.

"Alistair, what have you been doing this morning?" Teagan asked.

"Celebrating," he replied, blithely. He called for a couple of mugs for the two men with him.

"Celebrating what?"

"Who told you? It's a secret…" his voice dropped to a whisper. He looked at Nathaniel. "I know you, don't I? You look familiar."

"I'm Nathaniel Howe, the Warden-Commander of Amaranthine," he replied.

"Funny, you don't look like Neria. Teagan, what happened to Neria?" Alistair asked. "I told you after they made me king that I couldn't look out for her anymore. That's why I asked you to. Why weren't you looking out for her?"

"Alistair, she's fine," Teagan sighed.

The finger directed his way caused Nathaniel to raise a brow.

"No, she's not. Look at her, she looks terrible."

"What is he talking about? You were supposed to look after Neria? What does he mean?"

"Nothing, just…we have to get him out of here," Teagan dismissed the question.

"I would agree," affirmed one of the guards.

"Well, we can't take him through the streets of Denerim in this state," said Nathaniel. "The palace is too far away. The rooms here are all booked up. We'll have to chance getting him to Regina's. It's not far from the marketplace."

"This Regina…who is this?" asked the older guard.

"Bann Regina of Southern Plains," Teagan replied. "She's discreet. It's where we've been staying."

"I guess it will have to do," the guard acquiesced.

As they stood, some of the men nearby were reluctant to part with their generous drinking buddy and accosted them.

"He's an all right sort. A little mopey, but he likes to pay," said one particularly nasty looking bruiser.

"Can't sing worth a damn though," piped up another.

Nathaniel grabbed a pouch from Alistair's waist and tossed it onto the table.

"Here, drink yourself into the next Blight," he said. Then, at Teagan's raised brow he shrugged. "He won't miss it."

"Is there a back way out of here?" Teagan asked.

"I…umm…know of a back door, this way," said one of the other guards with a sheepish expression.

Somehow, they got the drunk, stumbling and loudly singing young king to his feet and managed to get him out of the inn and down through the side streets to Regina's estate.

They were accosted by Regina when they returned to her estate and Neria became alarmed at Alistair's condition.

"I'm sorry, 'Gina," Nathaniel apologized. "It's the only thing I could think of. We couldn't take him through the streets of Denerim in this state. I don't think anyone at the tavern recognized him."

"All right, let's get him upstairs so he can sleep it off," she sighed.

"Alistair, are you alright?" Neria asked, distressed.

"I'm not so very drunk, Neria." He looked at Neria then back at Nathaniel then back to the elf again. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened," said Nathaniel. "Let's get him upstairs and see if we can't find a basin for _His Majesty_ to throw up in."

They wrestled him out of his clothing and put one of Regina's former husband's night shirts on him. Then he proceeded to get sick in a hastily brought basin. That seemed to sober him up a little though he was still very drunk.

* * *

Feeling completely helpless in the situation, Neria stood nearby watching Alistair. She wasn't unfamiliar with drunks, as some of the tranquil were quite good at brewing up various fermented drinks, but she had never seen Alistair like this and it was distressing her.

"All of you, get out," commanded Alistair. "Except Neria. We have to talk."

Teagan frowned and took her hand. She kissed his cheek.

"It'll be all right, Teagan. I want to hear what he has to say."

The younger guards left the room to take up posts just outside the door, the older refused to budge. Alistair frowned at him, saw the man adopt a military demeanor and then shrugged. He motioned to Neria to join him and patted the side of the bed. She sat down looking from him to the guard and back. Alistair waved his hand, dismissively.

"Don't mind him, that's just my shadow. I can't use the privy without him standing guard outside." Giggling, she swore the man's discipline broke enough for his eyes to convey disapproval. "First of all, I'm sorry for you having to see me like this." She started to say something, but he shushed her. "I'm sorry for how things ended. I was an idiot and I didn't handle it very well. I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that."

"Alistair, that was months ago. We made the choice together to put you on the throne."

"I know. I have no one to blame but myself for how things turned out." He looked at her, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow and the little remnants of their love. "Maker's breath, you're beautiful. I could have been a selfish bastard and kept you. It would have killed you little by little, but I could have kept you had I fought for you. You're worth fighting for.

"And that would mean hurting _her_ now. I can't hurt anyone else like that again, Neria. I won't." Tears slipped out of his eyes and he rubbed them away with the back of his hand.

His words were a balm to her spirit and something she had needed to hear for a long time now. Pity touched her heart and she patted the hand he clenched in the blanket, reassuringly. Burying his face in his hands, she ended up supporting his head on her shoulder, hugging him while he cried.

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "I knew you didn't want this and I should have stayed here and helped you, but I was selfish. I had to get away from you so I could heal."

"When you went away with Teagan I thought you had left my life for good. Then you came back this spring and I saw you really cared for each other. I always kind of suspected something was there. And I knew I'd lost you.

"That really hurt. A lot. I still loved you, but you didn't love me anymore. But I was glad, too, because we could be friends again. I lost my best friend when you walked out that door and I think that hurt the most."

"Alistair, you're drunk, you need to sleep this off," she said.

"No, Neria, please, listen to me. I'm not as drunk as you think I am. Well, I am, but…I can still think straight." He sat up and collected himself. "I wanted to tell you this before you heard it from someone else.

"Eamon has been pushing for an alliance with Orlais. He wants me to marry a woman from the court there that I don't know."

"Are you really going to do that?" she asked, surprised.

"No. Andraste's ass, no!" he exclaimed, vehemently.

"Then, what's the pro…_Oh, I see_…. You've met someone?"

"Edwina, Arlessa of West Hills. She's strong and brave and so beautiful. She has a good heart and I love her. She isn't you, there will never be another _you_ in my life, but I love her in a different way. I want to marry her, but Eamon is making things difficult."

"Does she make you happy?" Neria asked.

"Yes. For the first time since we ended, I've been happy."

The news both elated and saddened her. She was happy Alistair had found someone he could care for as much as she did Teagan, but a small part of her was sad he was finally moving on. They would always have their bond, but she felt the distance growing between them now.

"You're the king, Alistair. You can do whatever you want, marry whomever you want. Tell Eamon to get his arse back to Redcliffe. It's past time he should go attend to Guerrin business and leave running the country to you. From what Teagan tells me, you did a fine job at the last Landsmeet."

"That simple, eh?" he said.

"That simple. Eamon put you in this position and now it's time you show him he can't bully you anymore. Stand up for yourself and for Edwina. I know if you love her, she has to be a good person. Is she worth fighting for?"

"Yes."

Tears stung the back of her eyes and made her throat fill. She swallowed and moved past it. He would only be distressed by her tears and misinterpret the feelings she was having. Part of her was glad he had let her go, to find something special with Teagan. Part of her wanted to slap him for not having the courage to fight for _her_. And also there was the realization that she had just let him end it, too, so she was as responsible as he was.

"Then you have to fight for her."

"Will you stay in Denerim for a while, Neria?" He held her hand, as his eyes pleaded earnestly with her.

"Maker's breath, Alistair! The 'puppy dog look?' You know I can't say 'no' to the puppy dog eyes, damn you."

He grinned. "So, you'll stay?"

She sighed. "I'll stay."

He hugged her then and she shoved him down to the bed. Drunk as he was, he couldn't put up much resistance even though he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Neria, I'm glad you're okay. He really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"He really does."

Sighing softly and slipping into sleep, he murmured, "I'm glad I told him to look after you."

She blinked. _What?_ A sick feeling gripped her in the pit of her stomach and she backed out of the room. Opening the door, she saw Teagan leaning against the opposite wall watching her. His expression went from neutral to worried upon sight of her.

"He told you." It wasn't a question.

"He told me. Teagan, how much of what you said and did was you? Or were you just doing damage control for Alistair?"

"No, Neria, it was never like that. Come on, let's go to our room and talk about this."

"Don't think you're going to sweet talk yourself out of this one, Bann Teagan."

"Please." He took her arm, gently guiding her to their room.

Once in the privacy of their room, she strode over to the window, not looking at him. Maker's breath, she wouldn't be able to hold to her anger if she looked at him and they needed this out in the open.

"So, I'm a charity case, am I? What did Alistair expect me to do? Go to Orzammar and the Deep Roads because he dumped me? I loved him, but he isn't worth dying over, not like that. If I wanted to die I would have let the archdemon take me."

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip, glad he couldn't see her face. She hadn't intended to say that. That was a definite no-no for discussion.

"Nothing. I was fine, Teagan. You could have handled that all by yourself. _In fact, you did handle it all by yourself! _Why did you take me with you? 'Oh, poor little elf can't handle the big, bad life?'"

"It was never like that! I did it because when Alistair told me to look after you, I wanted to do it. I jumped at the chance, in fact. I was worried about you, too. I've always admired you, Neria, but you were so caught up in him that I didn't stand a chance." He sighed. "I may have lied about the reasons I wanted you to come with me, but I've never lied to you about what I feel for you.

"It may have started out that way, but that's not how it is now. I love you, Neria. Please, doubt anything you want about me, but don't doubt that."

"I know, Teagan, and I love you, too. I don't doubt that. Regardless of how this started, I am happy with you. I think happier than I've been in my whole life. I just want us to be honest with each other. Please, no more secrets, all right?"

Even as she said it, she knew she was being a hypocrite. There were things about the Grey Wardens she felt she couldn't tell anyone and the opportunity to discuss them with Teagan hadn't shown itself yet. She hoped soon she could be as honest with him.

He spoke again. "All right. I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to upset you. Last spring when I found out about Eamon burning our letters to keep us apart, I cut him from my life, Neria. That's why I won't go stay at the Guerrin estate here and why I won't go back to Redcliffe."

She did turn now and look at Teagan. He was obviously distressed by the breach between him and his brother, but there was a line of determination there, too.

"I won't give you up, Neria, not even for Eamon," he vowed.

The implication of his words struck her. Teagan was fighting for her, fighting his own kin to keep her. She had known there was something different about him when he'd come to her in Amaranthine, but she didn't realize the extent of what had happened.

Fighting tears, she stepped over to him and put her arms around his waist, holding him.

"Teagan, thank you," she whispered.

Sighing softly, he kissed the top of her head and laid his chin there, holding her to him. Neria had never felt so safe, loved and cared for in her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hate Vaughan. He's such a jerkass and my PC's who don't need his vote leave him to suffer in his cell in the dungeon. Killing him at that point would be a mercy no matter how satisfying it would be to me.

* * *

Chapter Three

The parties were a lot less lavish than usual. The sharing of resources had tapped many of excess they may have had for such things, but they still gathered for a social and political whirl.

The tailors hired by Bann Regina worked their magic and Neria had several new dresses ready by the time they would be attending parties. The young woman had never had so many clothes before. Regina was helping Neria pick out jewelry from her collection to wear.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss over me," said Neria, who had grown to like the woman. "I was prepared to hate you when I heard about you, but you're really nice when you let down your guard."

"Well, don't go spreading that around, you'll ruin my reputation. And besides, I never had any little sisters—only my brother—so I never got to do this. I don't have many lady friends. In fact, I have none. It's kind of nice to have someone to fuss over and talk to."

The ladies finished their preparations and joined Teagan and Nathaniel downstairs for their outing.

"You look lovely, Neria," whispered Teagan in her ear.

He seemed on edge to her. "You're worried about running into Eamon, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's up to Eamon to apologize. I won't back down," Teagan said.

* * *

It was, for the most part, a subdued party. Most of the issues with the bannorn had been resolved at the earlier Landsmeet. Autumn was just to reconnect, work out problems that arose over the policies of the previous season and prepare for the following year as winter was unfeasible to hold meetings of the nobility.

Eamon was present, but when he saw Teagan with Neria, he turned his back and wouldn't make eye contact with his brother. Neria saw a flash of pain on Teagan's face before his face hardened. He turned to his lover and patted her hand reassuringly.

Looking around, she didn't recognize most people present. They hadn't been at the fateful Landsmeet that had put Alistair on the throne. Regina grabbed Neria's arm and smiled at Teagan, pulling her away.

"Girl talk, Teagan. Go mingle and have fun. I'll see she gets introduced properly if anyone doesn't know who she is."

Before he could protest, she swept Neria away into the crowd.

With a sigh, he looked around the room and spotted Edwina nearby. He smiled and went to her, bowing over her hand.

"Good evening, Arlessa Wulff, it's a pleasure to see you again," he greeted her.

"Bann Teagan, it's good to see you, too. I see you came with your pretty friend. Neria wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'll have to introduce you when Regina releases her," he chuckled. "You'd like her I think, you have much in common."

"I'm sure I would," Edwina smiled.

Everyone seemed really nice to Neria and she was having a good time. Regina smoothed over any little social blunders Neria might have made, making the greetings as easy as possible.

After a bit, the social whirl began to get the better of her, forcing Neria to step away, quietly. With Regina nearby no one paid all that much attention to her anyway. She slipped into one of the alcoves for some privacy. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, seeking a little privacy from the press of the curious.

Nearby, she heard two girls talking.

"Can't believe he brought her," said the first.

"Dressed her up like some kind of lady, as if she could pass for one," said the second with a giggle.

"Bann Regina seems to like her."

"Regina's always taken in charity cases."

"But a knife-ear? Honestly, why did Bann Teagan have to bring his elven whore here?"

"We'd better stop. If she overheard us, she might set us on fire. I hear she's a mage."

"Well, why isn't she in the tower? Isn't that where the Chantry puts them?"

"What do you think he sees in her?"

"We all _know_ what he _sees_ in her, dummy."

There was a short silence then giggles. Neria felt tears sting her eyes and she ran down the hallway, trying to find an empty room to slip into. Ahead, she heard voices and paused.

"Please, my lord," the first was a woman's voice.

"But it's a party and I just want to have some _fun._" The second voice was a man, cultured, but with a tone of menace to it.

The emphasis he placed on 'fun' chilled Neria. Obviously, it wouldn't be much fun for the woman. She followed the voices to a room nearby. There was the sound of a slap and a woman began crying.

"Hold her down," commanded the man.

Opening the door, Neria saw three men accosting an elven servant and her self pity evaporated when she saw the bruises on the young woman's face. Perhaps this didn't have to get violent if she could be intimidating enough. She leaned against the doorframe and cleared her throat.

The man who seemed to be the instigator of this situation turned and looked at her. There was something familiar about him that nagged at her.

"Well, now, aren't you a pretty one? I know you, you're the little knife-eared wench Bann Regina dressed up like a lady," he said. "Just wait your turn, I'll get to you soon enough. Or perhaps you'd care to join in now? I'm sure you'd rather get a real man between your legs instead of that dried up old man you've been whoring for."

She frowned. "In your dreams. I prefer a real man like Teagan, not some little bully boy who likes to pick on someone half his size. Now, how about you let the servant go back to her tasks?"

The elven woman seemed a bit battered and frightened, but there were no serious injuries that Neria could see.

The nobleman barked a harsh laugh and moved closer to her. Neria shook her head in warning, he was obviously too drunk or just too stupid to know what she was.

She flicked open her hand, a ball of electricity forming.

"I'd rethink this if I were you, unless you really aren't that attached to your face," she warned.

"It would seem Bann Teagan's whore has claws," said the man. He turned to the servant. "All right, get out of here."

The elven woman looked at her as she slipped out the door.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now, see, we're all friends here." From his tone, she suspected he was trying to appease her. "No need for further unpleasantness."

"Vaughan, it's just one mage against us. We can take her," said one of his cronies.

"Don't be an idiot, she'd fry us before we took two steps," hissed the leader.

"Vaughan, I know you! The Arl of Denerim. Last time I saw you, you were begging to be let out of Howe's dungeon. I can't believe I was stupid enough to set you free. And I'm not wasting any more time here."

She shut the door and melted the lock. It would be some time before they would be released, long after she was gone from this place. The insistent pounding from the other side as they realized what she had done only made Neria giggle.

"Let me out of here! _You elven whore_! When I get out I'll make you pay!"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Sleep it off."

The servant stood nearby, tears in her eyes. "Oh, my lady, he's going to hurt you so bad! He's always hurt us."

"Hush, hold still and let me take care of those bruises," she said. The woman was fearful of the blue radiance that Neria summoned and backed up. "No, don't be afraid I just want to he…"

She ran off before Neria could finish the spell.

"You little slut! Let me out of here!" Vaughan was yelling behind the door.

She walked reluctantly back to the party and looked at everyone. This was Teagan's world, whether he wanted to be a part of this or not and sadly, she had no place in it. Hero of Ferelden or not she would always be his 'knife-eared whore' to these people. And those who didn't see her as his whore would see her as a free mage. Well, she would be _damned _if she would let them _see her cry_.

There was an ugly altercation growing as she walked back into the room. Fergus and Michael had arrived and found Nathaniel already there. Of course, Fergus was incensed a Howe still lived and was now Commander of the Grey.

"_How_ _dare you show your face_?" Fergus snarled. "Are you even aware of what your viper of a father did to my family? My _son_?"

For once it seemed, Michael didn't try to stop his brother. He was angry as well, though he wasn't as vocal. There was no love lost between the Couslands and the Howes.

"I am aware of my father's crimes," Nathaniel's voice was oddly flat. "However I am not my father and I had nothing to do with his actions. He paid for them with his life."

"As well he should have! Men, women and _children, all slaughtered like cattle_!I only wish I had been there to kill him myself!"

People were staring uncomfortably at the scene and Fergus was ignoring the host trying to defuse the situation. Regina stepped up to stand by Nathaniel and leveled a calm gaze on Fergus. Teagan was on his other side.

Teagan spoke. "Fergus, you've known me all your life. Please trust me when I tell you this. I know Nathaniel. He's a good man. He's not the same as his father."

"He saved Amaranthine and my brother when the darkspawn invaded," Regina added.

Leah stepped forward. "Come, Fergus, let's go enjoy ourselves. I'm sure Commander Howe has other places he can be."

The teyrna looked pointedly at Nathaniel, who inclined his head toward her.

"Bann Teagan, you must come over to our estate tomorrow afternoon if you aren't busy. You disappeared out of Denerim so quickly last spring and I would like to catch up on how you've been," Leah said with a smile.

Teagan bowed to her. "I'd love to, Teyrna Cousland."

"And please bring your lovely elf friend," she said, looking pointedly at the crowd around them. A few sheepishly glanced away from her look. "I'd love to meet the Hero of Ferelden."

They stepped away to the other side of the room and Neria joined her friends.

"And I was complaining earlier about how boring this party was," said Regina. "Now I wish it had stayed boring."

Nathaniel patted her hand. "It was bound to happen sooner or later with someone here. Fergus lost a lot thanks to my father. He has every right to be furious."

"Not at you," Regina pointed out. "You're not your father and you had nothing to do with that."

Neria smiled encouragingly at Nathaniel. He was one of them, he belonged in this world and eventually the better ones would see him for the noble man he was.

* * *

"You've been very quiet, Neria," Teagan commented later that night, as they prepared for sleep.

"I'm just…tired, Teagan. Did you get to speak to Eamon?"

"No, he made a point of ignoring me all night. I don't think he's going to back down easily from this."

She couldn't believe he was that unaware of the situation. She spoke quietly. "Well, Teagan, you know no one will accept me. Not among the nobility."

He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Is this about Nathaniel or something else? Neria, what happened tonight? Please tell me. You started off having fun, but then about midway through the party you got very quiet."

"I ran into the Arl of Denerim."

"I know of him," Teagan nodded. "Not well of course, there was always something about him that made me distrust him. Neria, did something happen?"

"I found him with a couple of other noblemen. They were trying to…to force an elven servant to…"

He swallowed uncomfortably. Had she been attacked?

"Neria, just tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he never touched me. I think they were afraid of me. Teagan, normal people are afraid of mages, but there's more. Even if I weren't a mage, all those nobles saw tonight was you dressing up your 'elven whore' and parading her about town."

"Enough of that kind of talk!" he snapped, his voice harsh, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again!"

"It's going to happen, Teagan, we have to face it. Individuals might hold different views. I once knew a woman who thought very poorly of elves and didn't even see what she was doing—it had become that ingrained to her. All she had ever known in her life was elven servants and what uses they could be put to. Leliana changed, of course, and became a dear friend to me. Regina, Nathaniel and others who take the chance to know me will change their minds, too.

"But most of them won't. This is who I am. I've accepted this." She swallowed and looked at him, hope brimming in her eyes. "Can you accept that?"

"I wish you had said something at the party, Neria," he said. "Remember, no secrets between us? I love you, you're the one I want to be with and grow old together with. You came in the autumn of my life and brought springtime to me again. There will be no other love for me."

"We can't ever marry."

He frowned. "I don't care. I don't need some slip of paper from the Chantry saying who we are to each other. In my heart, you belong to me and I…hope…you feel the same about me?"

That was when she realized that Teagan not only was aware of the situation, but he had given it careful thought and decided his course of action already.

Relief flooded her features. "I do, Teagan. All right, if you can do this, I can, too. To the Black City with all of them! I'll fight for you, Bann Teagan."


	4. Chapter 4

And this chapter brings my story to a close. I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you to Xanderpein for the male PoV, and getting inspired to write his own story based on the Michael Cousland I included in here (The Rebel and the Queen, go check it out people if you liked Michael here). Thanks to Cadsuane for her wonderful beta reading skills, she took my story and really helped me get out the tale I wanted to tell! Thank you to Bioware for their wonderful world and characters without whom I couldn't have written this story as they own all rights to the people and the world of Thedas. I just borrowed it for my tale.

And a special thank you to all those who read and commented on my story, your words of encouragement kept me going sometimes when I just couldn't find the words to express myself.

* * *

Chapter Four

The day started off cloudy, though the weather continued to hold. Teagan and Neria set off for the Cousland estate in high spirits despite the angry skies.

In his home, relaxing, Teyrn Fergus was a totally different man from the outraged young man they had seen last night at the party. He was friendly, warm and kind to her, and Neria started to relax in his household. Teyrna Leah was kind and gentle, though Neria sensed strength under that gentleness. Though he was at first a bit distant to her, which probably had more to do with his wife, Anora, than his personal feelings, Teyrn Michael warmed up to her. Anora was coldly polite to her, but she felt that was to be expected.

After the meal, they went to the nursery to see the babies. Neria loved children although she never expected to have any. Between the taint and her own fear of a mage child, she didn't want them. It didn't stop her from appreciating the beauty of these little ones. Bryce was the quiet baby, peeking out at the world from blue eyes seemingly seeing everything around him. Eleanor was the more active and vocal of the two, often howling petulantly when she was being changed or bathed.

In the garden later, Neria was admiring the flowers Leah was growing, especially the roses. Though it brought up memories of the rose Alistair had given her, it didn't diminish her love for the scent and sight of them.

"I never got a chance to thank you, Neria. Oswyn tells me you were the one who rescued him from Howe's dungeons," Leah said.

"That's right. I remember Teagan told me you were Bann Sighard's daughter. I was happy to help him. He seemed a nice young man."

"He's a royal pain is what he is," she giggled. "But I adore Oswyn. He always looked after me when we were kids and I was getting into one scrape or another. Fergus and I have spoken, and I just want you to know that you and Teagan will always be welcome in Highever."

Tears stung her eyes and she bit them back. Not all nobles would look disapprovingly at her. Some would see past the physical to the person she was inside as Teagan had.

A splattering of wet hit her head and then within moments they were all sent laughing back into the estate as the heavens finally opened up in a drenching rain. Fresh linens were brought to dry themselves as they stood regarding the downpour from the large balcony doors in the study.

"Well, you can't go home in that," observed Fergus, shaking his head. Then, with a grin, he added, "I guess this means you'll simply have to stay the night."

* * *

Though officially not a couple, no one assumed Teagan and Neria would be sleeping apart, and later in their room after making love, they lay entwined in the huge feather bed.

"Today was wonderful, Teagan," Neria said. "The Couslands are so nice."

"They really are, aren't they? I've known the boys since they were little. Fergus told me we would always be welcome in Highever."

"Leah said the same."

Teagan smiled. "Happy, love?"

"Lying here beside you how could I not be?"

A scream and a call to guards brought them both into action, Neria throwing on her tunic and Teagan pulling on his trousers and reaching for his sword. In moments, they were out the door to see six men in the hallway attacking Fergus and Leah. He was fiercely defending his wife, but a dagger in his back was sapping his strength and he was beginning to falter. Leah pulled the dagger out of his back and wielded it against one of the men trying to flank her husband.

Teagan began an assault on the one closest to him and saw Michael coming now to assist.

"The children!" Fergus insisted. "Check the children!"

Neria nodded and raced down the hall to the nursery, passing a white-faced Anora who turned and followed the mage. It was quiet, but she had spent a year with Leliana and Zevran, watching the way both moved with such grace—neither made a sound when they tread. She knew roguish ways even if she wasn't one herself.

She opened her hand casting a small flame spell, controlling the strength to allow light to penetrate the room. Against the back wall she saw a deeper shadow slipping into the shadows by the balcony.

An arrow slammed into her shoulder, knocking her back, and fury ignited the ball of fire in her hand. She flung that in the direction of her assailant and there was a scream as he erupted in flames, collapsing just as he reached her.

The insistent wailing of both infants, wakened so rudely and abruptly from their sleep, penetrated the haze of pain from her shoulder and pulled her to answer their cries. There wasn't time to remove the arrow safely—she had the babies to protect and the paleness on Fergus's face concerned her. She pulled first one then the other into her arms and carried them out of the darkened nursery.

Anora stood in the doorway nearby and Neria passed the babies to her. She held them gingerly as if she had just been given two squirming mabari pups and Neria moved toward the fight.

Only one man was left standing and she saw Michael strike him down with the pommel of his sword. Fergus was kneeling, blood pooling at his feet, Leah trying to staunch the flow of blood with one of her nightgowns, but it was coming too fast.

While Michael grabbed the ties off a nearby curtain to bind the living assassin, Teagan tried to get Neria to sit so they could attend her, but she shook her head. Fergus was too badly wounded to afford her time for that. Standing over him, summoning the energies, blue fire began to flow from her fingers to his body as she spoke the words of power.

Leah watched in amazement as the hole in her husband's body closed and the bleeding stopped. The color even returned to his face.

Then, the adrenaline of battle leaving her, Neria sank to her knees with a low gasp.

"All right, Teagan, now you can remove the arrow," she relented.

* * *

Later, wounds attended to, Leah and Fergus reassured their children were safe, they stood over the man Michael had managed to capture, who was refusing to talk.

"I say we beat the stuffing out of him until he tells us everything we want to know," said Michael. Fergus was in wholehearted agreement.

"You're teyrns. You're above that sort of thing," Neria's smile was wicked. The assassin frowned. "You know I'm not though, don't you? Grey Wardens do what they must to get the job done. And I can be a lot more creative with how I 'beat the stuffing' out of you."

A ball of flame burst over her hand, spinning and swirling in upon itself.

"Your compatriot shot me. As if that didn't put me in a rotten mood, he shot me wearing my favorite tunic. Do you know how hard blood is to get out of cloth?"

She heard Teagan start to laugh and turn that into a cough. "I think maybe you've been spending too much time with Regina, love."

"You're right, that isn't the hot issue here. All right, you are going to answer any questions these nice gentlemen ask, and you're going to tell the truth. Or I guarantee you'll learn what it feels like to be prime rib."

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't you, love?" Teagan whispered in her ear.

Shrugging, she smiled at him and whispered back, "He doesn't know that."

"I'd do what she says, she's been really cranky lately," Michael was obviously enjoying making the man squirm.

"Look, I don't know who hired me. I got the feeling he was working for someone else. Someone wants someone dead, I just do the job and get my pay. Someone wanted Teyrn Cousland dead, the one from Highever."

"I hope you got paid a lot to risk your neck like that," Fergus did not sound amused.

"Actually, they couldn't quite make my usual price, but it wasn't all I got. I 'acquired' that dagger the teyrna has in her hand as well when he wasn't looking."

"It's nice. A bit too ornamental for my tastes, but serviceable," said Leah.

"Wait a minute, let me see that," Fergus came to his wife and took it from her hands. "I know this…. Michael, remember? Father gave this to Loren years ago as a gift. We've finally got the slippery bastard."

* * *

The nobles began to filter into the Landsmeet chamber. Teagan and the Couslands had already arrived and were waiting for everyone. Neria stood nearby, ostensibly as the Hero of Ferelden, but mostly just observing the proceedings. Having received yet another injury from this conspiracy that almost killed her, she had a vested interest in seeing this through to the end.

As a pleasant surprise for Neria, Leliana was also present and stood back, watching everything with acute interest. They hugged in greeting but she put her finger over her lips to urge Neria to silence. Then they turned back to the assembly.

Eamon was there, but he was closed to any overtures from his younger brother had Teagan even wanted to approach him.

The Landsmeet began.

The relief efforts to the affected areas of the Bannorn were going well, better than could be hoped for. Trade had begun to flow once more in Amaranthine and the influx of goods to and from the city and ports far distant was helping the local economy. Ferelden was finally seeing the end of some of its worst troubles in reconstruction.

Fergus stepped forward then and addressed the assembly.

"My lords and ladies, the troubles with the conspiracy have not died down. Two nights ago I was attacked in my own home by assassins." Loren shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Why, Bann Loren, do you seem so nervous? Could it be you know one of the assassins lived long enough to tell us who had hired him?"

At that point, Loren tried to make a run for the doors, but guards quickly subdued him and brought him forth.

"Your Majesty, it wasn't I," Loren pleaded. "I've only ever served the Crown!"

Neria noticed Eamon and Alistair exchange glances and the chamberlain brought papers forth at Alistair's beckoning.

"These papers would prove otherwise. They show troop movements prior to the previous Landsmeet and afterward. And I believe I don't need to remind you what I said when I last saw you about precisely what would happen if I learned anyone had orchestrated these raids? It would seem you never disbanded them, though I suppose you were biding your time. The raids stopped, but you couldn't afford to maintain them _and_ hire your assassins could you? You taxed your own people into near starvation to cover all this," Alistair sighed.

"How did you…?" Loren gasped.

"A little bird sang a song for me," Alistair replied with a grin.

Next to her, Leliana giggled and whispered in Neria's ear.

"I had forgotten how much fun the game could be until you reminded me. Arl Eamon paid me well, but when I heard you'd been hurt trying to investigate this, I would have done it for free. You should leave the intrigues to the bards, little mage." She giggled again. "Thank you, Neria, for being my friend. We can talk later."

Her soft lips brushed Neria's cheek and she slipped out quietly.

"Those are forgeries, your Majesty," said Loren.

"Is this a forgery?" Alistair produced the dagger Fergus had given him. "Teyrn Cousland tells me this was a gift from his father to you six years ago. Did they also forge this? This was removed from the teyrn's back two nights ago. Were it not for Ne…the Hero of Ferelden healing him, Fergus would be dead now."

Teagan shot a questioning look at Neria and she nodded in confirmation.

Loren's shoulders slumped. He was caught at last. To Neria he just looked like an old, tired man now.

He was led away to the tower, there to await further questioning and execution for his crimes.

"And now for a more pleasant topic," Alistair said. "Lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, I'd like to introduce to you my betrothed, your future queen, Arlessa Edwina Wulff."

Edwina detached from the throng to step up to Alistair, her eyes sparkling. It was evident to everyone present how much they loved each other.

Neria couldn't help leaning over to get a look at her, this woman who had won Alistair's heart. She had a sweet face, pretty without being overly so, long blonde hair and solemn grey eyes. There was about her an aura of quiet strength and nobility, and Neria knew Alistair's heart was in good hands. She felt Teagan's hand slip into hers, quietly supporting her, but she smiled at him reassuringly. Giving her hand a little squeeze, he dropped it to begin applauding.

Alistair looked up at Neria, his face suffused with joy, and mouthed to her, "Thank you."

* * *

Epilogue

In the following five years, Ferelden recovered.

Loren talked, revealing all his co-conspirators. The quickest of them had already escaped from Ferelden to other parts of the world, though there were still a few acquaintances who joined him on the execution block.

After a year's time, Amaranthine was restored, and five years later, Vigil's Keep was rebuilt, becoming the base for Ferelden's Grey Wardens. The new Warden-Commander, a young woman by the name of Leonie Caron, took charge in the restored keep. She soon had more volunteers to increase the ranks of the Grey Wardens under her command. There were no further troubles with darkspawn in the region, though they did have occasional sightings.

During a bandit attack on Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Nathaniel came to his aid, saving his life. Fergus was forced to admit he was wrong about the young Howe, and in gratitude restored some of his family's land to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel bequeathed the land to his sister and her family, and married Regina, moving to her estate in the Southern Plains.

Fergus and Leah's two children were joined by a third, adding to their family. They continued to be a strong voice in the Landsmeet, often leading the assembly when Alistair wasn't present.

Gwaren and Highever prospered as Anora came up with a brilliant plan to use the seaways as trade routes, opening up new opportunities for both merchants domestic and abroad. Several ships were built to ply this trade, finding friendly ports in other nations, freeing Ferelden from Orlais's lock on foreign trade.

The King and his new Queen were married four months after the Landsmeet, and traveled the following spring through the Bannorn and to West Hills to assess the recovery efforts and make further plans for reclaiming the arling.

With Alistair married, and Neria staying in Denerim for a time, Eamon was no longer needed in Denerim. He and Isolde returned to Redcliffe. Two years later word came to Teagan of Isolde's pregnancy and difficult birth, dying giving Eamon a daughter. That spring Eamon finally broached the subject of his estrangement with Teagan. It had been Isolde's dying wish that her husband heal the breach with his brother.

He didn't look well and Teagan relented when Eamon apologized. For her part, Neria was glad they had made their peace with each other—Teagan was obviously much more relaxed in the months afterward. The following year, Eamon passed away in his sleep. The physician said his heart, weakened by the poisoning he had experienced during the Blight, had finally given out on him. His daughter, Gwyneth came to live with Teagan and Neria, and when Teagan assumed the duties of the Arl of Redcliffe, they returned there to live.

While she didn't have children of her own, Neria opened up a small school where she taught regular studies to the children of Redcliffe, elf and human alike. In a sense, she felt that by mentoring them and helping Teagan to raise his niece, she was contributing to the next generation to come.

For the Hero of Ferelden and her love, life was good.


End file.
